


【授翻】【VD】Flesh and Blood 血肉之躯

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dissociation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), alternate personalities
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 当尼禄受重伤的时候，维吉尔不是唯一一个为之担心的人





	【授翻】【VD】Flesh and Blood 血肉之躯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flesh and Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926299) by [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling). 

> 本篇是VD肉，有提及双子和尼禄的暧昧关系，但没有更多描写。

当维吉尔赶到的时候，最糟糕的时期已经过去了。尼禄四肢伸开，瘫在汗湿的床单上，失去了知觉。当他从阴影中走出来时，守在床边的女人脸上骤然失去了血色。维吉尔无视了她，目光锁在床上的男孩身上。

有人把尼禄的衬衫剪掉了，并用床单盖住了他的大部分身体，没能完全掩盖住的前胸和右肩上布满了丑陋疤痕，散发出腐烂的气味。尼禄背后有一处旋转而出的伤口，看上去像是发黑的山脊在皮肤上蔓延开。现在尼禄的伤情已经稳定了，但是维吉尔仍然能从他的冷汗中闻到痛苦的气味，即便在沉睡中，痛苦仍然在他脸上留下了痕迹。在毒药被中和之前，他受了很长一段时间的苦。

“你就是那一位！那个…呃…另一个双生子…”

维吉尔听到女人吞咽口水的声音，他尽量不去看她。因为如果她流露出恐惧，那可能会激发他的狩猎本能。不过庆幸的是，她有足够的勇气向他搭话。

“重要的是，他会没事的。在我把他弄上车之前，毒药已经将他伤得很重了。那边是我做解药的地方。我之前从来没做过类似的东西，但是它起效了！而且，就像以前一样，恶魔血统在帮他代谢掉那些物质，他已经好很多了。”

她顿了一下，然后垂下目光。维吉尔闻到了羞耻。

“那是…我父亲的杰作…我在他的笔记里读到过。那是一种能够杀死高级恶魔的毒药。我不认为他有机会完成这项研究，但显然有人做到了。”

维吉尔低头凝视着尼禄，调动除了视觉之外的其他感官检查他。

“袭击者呢？”

“它们大概是某个突击队的，用着昂贵的装备，有很多闪闪发光的枪。我们一开始以为他们需要帮助。”

女人摇了摇头，沮丧地皱着眉。

“我不明白，那些恶魔已经死了。你知道当尼禄玩嗨的时候是什么样子，只是这次他没像平常那样拖拖拉拉的，我想可能是因为他担心突击队员会受伤。不过他们都没事儿。在尼禄干活儿的时候那些兵哥完全可以坐下来抽支烟，我们谁也没想到……”

她叹了口气。

“尼禄受伤后，蕾蒂把他们都赶走了。我就是在那时候把他弄上了车。”

维吉尔眯起眼睛。突击队。

“人类?”

又是一声叹息。

“是的，至少在我看来他们是人类。”

维吉尔把床单往下拉了拉，好看清尼禄肚子上的毒印。那里已经开始愈合，留下的疤痕无疑会随着时间的流逝而消失。伤疤下面，他能听到男孩的心跳，一如既往地坚强有力。肺音很清，呼吸顺畅。显然，尼禄正在恢复。一阵沉思之后，维吉尔弯下腰去查看尼禄肩膀上最重的伤，靠近他背上被毒箭击中的地方。维吉尔把脸凑近，手掌覆盖在黑色山脊状的伤疤最严重的地方，深深地吸了一口气。尽管早有准备，但是腐烂的臭气仍旧使他喉咙发胀。在他那漫长而可怕的童年岁月里，他自己也常常成为猎物，他闻过、吃过比这更肮脏的东西。

当维吉尔起身时，他能感受到血液中泛起的潮涌。抬起手臂翻转查看，他的皮肤上也出现了类似的黑色山脊状的伤疤，隆起的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度平复成细长的白色线条。

那个女人——妮可【V在他心里小声耳语】，兴奋地靠过来，先前对他的畏惧完全被抛到了脑后。

“哇哦！你刚才是让自己对毒药免疫了吗？仅凭嗅觉吗？太厉害了！”

她的口音把最后一个词拉长成两个音节。

那实际上是尼禄的功劳，维吉尔把那些来之不易的抗体抽到了自己体内。但他没有费心纠正她。已经有太多人太过了解恶魔，如果他们已经开始在恶魔身上做实验，后果将是致命的。

尼禄睡得并不安稳，眉头皱得更紧，突然前言不搭后语地咕哝了一声“滚开”，很快又平静下来。维吉尔觉得很有趣，他无视了妮可的惊讶，用手背轻轻抚摸着男孩的侧脸。

很好，伤疤已经开始愈合，抗体也被吸收了。短暂的感情只是一时的心血来潮，仅此而已。

“看吧，他已经开始犯浑了，我觉得他明天早上就完全康复。”

“当然。我儿子很强，他不会被这种东西压制得太久。”

当维吉尔把注意力集中在她身上时，她退缩了。猎物一直都知道自己是猎物，即便捕食者已经决定赐予猎物幸存的权利。

“谢谢你照顾尼禄，妮可。请继续照顾他。”

她的眼睛睁得像茶碗一样大，这让维吉尔恼火。为什么当他表现出基本的礼貌时，所有生物都如此震惊？但丁才是那个没礼貌的人！她是尼禄的，而尼禄是维吉尔的，他怎么会对她失礼呢？人类真是不可理喻！

他转身要走。

“你…那个…”

她又大声地咽了口唾沫。

“要去找他们算账吗？蕾蒂和但丁正在追踪突击队，想看是谁派他们过来的。”

“不。”

维吉尔顿住身形，但他不想回头。

“他们已经找到了罪魁祸首。”

“哦……你怎么知道的?”

因为但丁也是维吉尔的。而现在，维吉尔脑海里只剩下一片由震怒组成的腥风血雨，逐渐酝酿成型。

“愚蠢，但丁。”

维吉尔嘟囔着，他得快点赶过去。阎魔刀劈开空间，跨进传送门。他不再浪费时间回答妮可的问题。

***

当他漫步穿过某家高科技公司总部的顶楼时，他仍然能听到外面卡琳娜·安愚蠢的轰鸣。大概是私人安保部队在试图进入大楼，以保护他们的领导。蕾蒂可以应付他们。而维吉尔有更重要的事情需要处理。

CEO办公室是一间复式套房，可以俯瞰整座城市。但丁站在窗边，而另外五名身着昂贵西装的男人们缩在一张破碎的会议桌后面。

真可悲，维吉尔想。人类为阻止女性掌权而进行了如此艰苦卓绝的斗争，但是最后做出如此愚蠢的、可能毁灭世界决定的人，往往不是女人。

“该死的，现在该怎么办？”

其中一个人看到维吉尔之后哭了起来。维吉尔审视着那只小猎物：太瘦，没有肉，没有气味，视力很差，从他的眼镜厚度来判断，他应该是别人的仆人。

“我认为是你们袭击了我的儿子。”

维吉尔说。他暂时忽略了但丁，背对着整个房间站立窗前，用阎魔的刀鞘将一把完好无损的天鹅绒椅子旋转到合适的位置，就坐，双腿交叠。

“你儿子？！”

挤在角落里的那个最胖的男人盯着他。

“他不是……？”

“那不是我们干的！”

另一个人脱口而出。不是那个戴眼镜的仆人，而是另一个尿湿裤子的家伙。

“安全小组……我们只是命令他们去……去……”

他舌头打结，瞪大眼睛盯着维吉尔，他突然明白了什么。

“哦…上帝啊…”

“没说完呢。”

维吉尔偏过头淡淡地说。

“他们奉命去干什么？”

被吞下去的部分才是重点。

男人紧张地咽着口水。

“他们是去……这是个实验，你懂吗？在红墓市的惨剧之后，我们需要一种方法来对抗它们。所以我们打开了通往魔界的大门——”

维吉尔扬起眉毛，人类娴熟的愚蠢让他印象深刻。

“然后很快，你的小队就被盯上了。”

魔界有着完全不同的，如噩梦般的生态系统。比如像红蚂蚁那类的食腐动物，它们整个生命周期都在等待着其他生物的入侵。它们弱到根本不会引起维吉尔的注意，虽然当他用阎魔刀旅行的时候，在所难免会碰到这些小麻烦。不过对于人类而言，它们可能会是恐怖的威胁。

“是…是的。”

那个戴眼镜的仆人突然收了声。

“你是维吉尔……就是那个把恶魔树带到红墓市的人……还有那座塔，那座联通魔界的塔……”

“特米尼格塔。”

维吉尔补充道。

“是的。”

“还有弗杜纳的魔界之门——”

“不。我只是在那里杀了一些人。”

他玩得很开心，带着那个可爱的人类女孩，那个最终生下尼禄的女孩，但除此之外，在那个崇拜他父亲的小镇上，没有发生任何事。

“你的情报系统有问题吧？整个镇子的人都看到发生了什么。”

另一个人瞥了一眼那个被怼得无话可说的人，这时维吉尔已经认定他是首领了，所有人都在言语上袒护他。

“在我们重金收买他们之前，幸存的教徒们没有一个愿意跟我们说话……”

那人因为意识到自己被骗了而咬牙切齿。

“他们说斯巴达的儿子应该为所发生的一切负责。”

顺着维吉尔的目光转向但丁，他突然明白自己错在了哪里。斯巴达的儿子，有两个，还有一个大嘴巴的孙子，但是为时已晚。

“那是不正确的。是人类打开了魔界之门，就像你们刚刚做的那样。”

维吉尔叹了口气，对这些人的牢骚和抱怨感到厌烦。

“看看我的理解是否正确。你派了一支准军事部队去打开魔界之门，这样就可以测试你们从魔剑教团偷来的毒药。你们希望找到一个高级恶魔作为测试对象。可笑的是，你的团队几乎立即被蟑螂一样低等级的恶魔围攻，陷入了困境。“

他轻描淡写地强调了这句话，只是为了提醒他们所犯下的罪行。男人们听到这里抖了一下。

“当我儿子赶到，并开始清理你们搞出来的烂摊子时，你的团队中有人断定他一定是个高级恶魔，于是从背后向他开枪。”

毫无疑问，那时候尼禄正在试图保护人类。这孩子心肠太软了。维吉尔以后会跟他谈谈这件事。

“我们一直在用无人机摄像头监视着战场。”

其中一名男子脱口而出。他之前从未说过话，他怒视着维吉尔，当然他也一直紧张地看着但丁。维吉尔很高兴看到这些没用的生物中至少还有一个拥有不错的自我保护本能。

“那个年轻人，他不可能是人类，人类不可能这么强！”

少数人可以，只是他们不会蠢到为这样的公司工作。从某种意义上来说，那些特种兵的判断并没有错，尼禄的实力不输任何高等恶魔。维吉尔承认了这一点。

“谢谢，我明白了。”

“我们没有命令士兵开枪。”

那个CEO说。

“你懂吗？……你的崽……你儿子受伤是个意外。可是你却袭击了我的突击队，毁坏了我的财产……”

有人试图让他闭嘴，但是没有成功。蕾蒂的笑声从外面传来，接着又是一声爆炸。

“即使是现在，你的属下还……”

“你们都不明白。”

维吉尔摇了摇头，站起身来，绕着桌子的残片走了一圈，停在他弟弟身后。但丁没有动，但是他在微微发光，周身的空气因高温而扭曲。

“你们都害怕我，愚蠢至极。”

他们惊愕地沉默了，因为维吉尔解除了他们的戒备。维吉尔在试图恢复魔界和人间的联系，当然，如果这能给他带来任何好处，他还会再做一次。但这是经过计算的，理性的破坏。

而但丁……

维吉尔微笑着，欣赏他弟弟压抑着愤怒的姿态，这是一种微妙的、脆弱的对暴力的克制。如果但丁真的让自己崩溃，那将会是多么壮丽的景色，一场无与伦比，毁天灭地的风暴……因为但丁不会停止。维吉尔再清楚不过，如果他弟弟开始屠戮人类，那将毫无理性可言。他将成为疯狂的化身，抹杀掉整个人类。

如果是其他任何时候，维吉尔都会乐意坐下来欣赏这场演出。但是现在……维吉尔叹气。

“但丁。”

但丁从窗口转回身。他的脸上什么也没有——没有表情，没有思想，没有一丝人类灵魂的痕迹。他的目光略过维吉尔，盯着角落里的男人们。

“不行。”

维吉尔说。

那双空洞的眼睛又猛地望回到维吉尔眼中。他没有生气，那只是本能。

“他们伤害了我的东西。”

但丁说。维吉尔扬起眉毛。在正常情况下，但丁会像人类一样思考，而人类会在违反事实逻辑的情况下宣誓所有权，但这对解决问题并没有帮助。与但丁分享尼禄并不会让维吉尔付出任何代价，所以他很快就低头承认了这个说法。

“是的，他们确实伤害了他。”

他表示同意。然后，在但丁光芒笼罩下的地板开始燃烧开裂。维吉尔叹了口气。

“但是如果你让我保护这些人不受你的伤害，兄弟，我永远不会原谅你。尼禄也不会。”

锋利的牙齿从但丁嘴唇间暴露出来，维吉尔感觉到而非听到他兄弟低沉的咆哮。他的眼睛里仍然没有任何情感，尽管它们已经开始发出红光。这令他兴奋，令人害怕。他一点都不感到惊讶自己因眼前的景象而硬的发疼。尽管如此，维吉尔还是做好了战斗准备。但丁在最好的状态下都是不可预测的，更何况是现在……好吧，如果在别的情形下，他们将会有一场精彩绝伦的战斗。

“尼禄是我的。”

但丁说。他又开始把注意力集中在角落里的人身上。

维吉尔走近他，故意入侵他弟弟的领域。这很有效，但丁的敌意立马转移到他身上，目光锐利。维吉尔笑了。哦，他爱这个。

“我们的。”

他强调。

但丁目光闪烁。

维吉尔怀疑这是但丁第一次真正看见自己。然后他弟弟皱起眉头，眨了眨眼睛，终于停止了发光和咆哮，慢慢深呼吸，活动着肩膀，又是几个深呼吸，最后点点头，把注意力集中在维吉尔身上。

这次，他的但丁终于回来了。

“我们的，好吧。”

但丁终于承认了，有些恼怒。他又瞥了一眼角落里的男人们。尽管他的目光极为不友好，但看上去不再是一个即将发动种族灭绝暴行的人。

真是耻辱！

“回去照顾尼禄吧，兄弟。”

维吉尔说着，轻轻地拍了拍但丁的胸膛。但丁的拳头仍然像铁块一样紧。他已经恢复了理智，但这理智极度脆弱。

“我处理完这个就回去找你们。”

但丁咬了咬牙，沉默地转身走开。房间的另一头有一扇破碎的窗户，真魔人翅膀煽动的劲风震碎了套间里其余的玻璃。但丁飞走了。

维吉尔叹了口气，然后转身面对角落里的人。那个CEO又开始乱说话了，他的同伴立刻捂住了他的嘴。戴眼镜的仆人看了一眼维吉尔，倒吸了一口凉气，想要爬走，但已无处可藏。

“你说的……”

仆人脱口而出，惊恐，脸色苍白。

“——你告诉过另一个……你说过你不会杀我们的！”

“没错，但丁杀你们是不对的。”

维吉尔坦诚道。他总是为阎魔刀被下等生物的血液玷污而苦恼，清理工作肯定又是一团糟。

“我弟弟就像一把做工精良的剑，用得好可以无比华丽，但是处理不当的话又会脆弱不堪。不幸的是，我儿子，就是差点儿被你们弄死那只，在这方面跟他很像。”

维吉尔微笑着拔出刀。

“而我……没有这个苦恼。”

他们开始哭泣，为自己的生命哀求。这毫无意义。维吉尔已经开始厌倦了。它们甚至都不是有趣的猎物。要长时间耐住性子保持克制并不是一件容易的事，但维吉尔会尽他所能，为了保护他所拥有的东西，他需要问出答案。

“让我们从你们制造出来的毒药开始聊聊吧。”

***

维吉尔一小时之后才回到事务所。他销毁了那间公司研究的毒物样本和其他变种，找到并删除所有实验数据和备份，然后搞掉最后一批安全部队。这花了他很长时间，因为阿卡姆的女儿一直在跟他们玩。她的不上心并不出乎意料，只是维吉尔不能再容忍任何浪费时间的行为。他破坏了她的乐趣，她很不高兴，但他不在乎。

当维吉尔来看尼禄时，后者正在熟睡。毒药留下的痕迹完全消失了，这让他很满意。他帮尼禄把床单仔细掖好。那个女人在床边的椅子上睡着了。他轻轻地关上门，以免打扰到他们。

但丁在他自己的房间里，望着窗外。他的呼吸不复往日的平静。实际上他比平时更紧张，不停地扭动着身体，重复着握紧、放松双拳的动作。这很有趣。

“如果你想指责我，请便。”

但丁说。

“我道歉,兄弟。那个地方一团糟。”

维吉尔脱下外衣，把它搭在椅子上。

“尼禄现在很好，不用担心。”

“是，他现在是挺好的。”

但丁将重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上。

“你没看到妮可刚把他带过来的时候，维吉。他一团糟，差一点儿就死了。他一直在尖叫，叫到失声。”

维吉尔心不在焉地点点头，小心翼翼地解开袖扣。他喜欢这套衣服。

“那看起来是一种挺糟糕的毒药。”

“啥?”

但丁的声音里立刻充满了敌意。

维吉尔耸耸肩，脱掉背心。

“我的意思是，一种好的毒药必须见效快，而这种却不行。我怀疑是尼禄的人类血统让他活下来的，在妮可的解药生效前，保护他不被这种物质杀死。”

人类血统从人类手中拯救了混血人类。真是有趣。

但丁从牙缝里挤出一声冷笑。

“真没想到你会为他们说话。”

多么有趣的强调。维吉尔想知道他自己是否也曾听起来如此痛苦。这是一个令人不安的想法。如果你憎恨人性，那你永远不可能凌驾于人性之上。但丁没有他的那种骄傲，当但丁开始憎恨的时候，那只是恨，那种纯然的恨意被维吉尔所欣赏，尽管他自己并不喜欢。

“兄弟，说出真相并不是吹捧，而忽视真相一定不是正义。”

他向但丁走去，迎着但丁的怒视。

“你应该让我杀了他们。”

但丁的声音里带着魔人的咆哮。

“不行。”

维吉尔重申了一遍。直到被他用一只手掐住喉咙，抵在墙上，但丁才停止了咆哮。这次制住他并不难。但丁的肌肉在他手掌下硬如磐石。暴力在他们的生命中占据了一个非常重要的位置，正如维吉尔最近特意向尼禄展示的那样，这让尼禄很享受。但是这次不一样，但丁已经濒临爆发的边缘，他现在火爆到完全可以去跟蒙德斯决斗。曾经，这种死斗是他们全部的回忆，维吉尔会尽情享受战斗后的暴力性交，他们之间除了憎恨再无其他。而现在，他们有了其他选项。

这和死斗同样危险。

但丁允许维吉尔把自己钉在墙上，他在玩火。维吉尔能感受到手掌下的肌肉从紧绷，一点一点放松下来，变得顺从，并在无意识的抵抗中不时抽搐。他的声音更低沉，语气更冷静，措辞更加正式……就像他们的父亲从前说话的样子。更像是……维吉尔的说话方式。

“如果可能的话，他们会把我们都杀了。”

“也许吧。”

但丁似乎没有注意到，维吉尔贴近他，鼻尖轻蹭他的侧脸，呼吸着他的气味。

“如果我们软弱或者愚蠢的话，他们中的某些人肯定早就动手了。”

“当我小的时候，他们总是知道我与众不同。”

但丁突然激动起来，这并没有出乎维吉尔的意料，他用力把但丁推回墙上。但丁继续讲述着，仿佛什么都没有发生，亦或许他根本没有意识到自己的行为。

“当我试着去上学，试着去交朋友，试图伪装成一个正常人。”

他自嘲地笑着，而维吉尔愤怒地眯起了眼睛。

“他们永远不会接受我们，不论我们身上是否有着一半人类血统。”

“我知道。”

维吉尔轻吻着他的脖子。但丁最敏感的地方就在他耳垂斜下方，维吉尔牙齿擦过敏感点，激起但丁的一阵颤抖，不完全是因为愤怒。他需要再温柔一点。

“我非常清楚，弟弟。”

这就是为什么他很久以前就选择了恶魔之路。他无法成为人类，恶魔至少尊重实力。可怜的但丁居然曾试图融入这些弱小、胆怯、嫉妒心极强的生物。维吉尔难以想象但丁这些年的经历，但是有一件事是确定的：在那些黑暗的岁月里，但丁以一种完全不同的方式，忍受着和维吉尔一样孤独。

他捧起但丁的后脑，亲吻着他的额头，而但丁一直在咆哮。

“不管我们为他们流多少血，他们还是害怕我们——”

“嘘——”

他吻着但丁的皮肤喃喃道。

“别说话。”

这是一道温和的命令。它让但丁慢慢冷静下来，深呼吸。维吉尔用鼻尖轻蹭但丁的唇，挤出后者的一声咆哮，当他终于迫使但丁作出回应时，他含着他弟弟的唇说。

“我们只有彼此，但丁。现在多了尼禄，但是这足够了。我们就是我们所需要的一切。”

但丁的紧张和愤怒平息了，他朝维吉尔眨了眨眼。一时间，他又变回了维吉尔所熟悉的那个但丁，他焦虑，他害怕，他努力在和自己的魔性斗争。

“我不想伤害任何人。”

但丁脱口而出。维吉尔能看见他弟弟的指甲在旧石膏板上刮出一道道抓痕。

“别让我伤害他们，维吉尔，求你。”

“你会照我说的去做，弟弟。”

维吉尔亲吻但丁的眼睑，它们像垂死的小鸟一样，在他的唇下飞舞。

“只服从我的命令，对吗？”

但丁的呼吸加快了，变得粗糙。人性的声音在逐渐消失。不过，这很棒，这与人性无关。

“我…我不侍奉你。”

“是吗？”

维吉尔又亲了他一口，这次品尝得更仔细。有那么一瞬间，但丁咆哮着反抗他，牙齿变成了锋利的剃刀，维吉尔在被咬掉舌头之前收回了那一小块软肉，却还是慢了半拍，浓重的铁锈味充斥了两只半魔的口腔。维吉尔舔干净牙齿上的血，摇头轻笑。

“但丁啊但丁，你总是那么固执。”

“我曾跟你战斗。”

但丁的眼神暗淡，但维吉尔没有移开视线。这是一个挑战，只有一种方式可以解决这个问题，那就是今晚他们不决斗。但丁露出牙齿恶狠狠地一笑。

“我赢了，还差点杀了你。”

“可能吧。”

维吉尔对此表示怀疑。但丁的心肠太软了。

“每次我们打架，你都是我的战利品，小弟弟。”

他把前额贴在但丁额头上，一只手从衬衫上滑下来，手指撕扯着扣子。

“为了我，每一次，你都能浴火重生，变得更强。不是吗？我·是·你·的·一·切。”

但丁的脸色变了，就像某种无形的东西在他皮肤下骚动。当他再次看向维吉尔时，那双猩红的眼睛里又出现了空洞。

“有时候我真想杀了你，维吉尔。”

他的语气是前所未见的温柔。

“我真的很害怕。我太爱你了。但有时候，我会梦见我吃了你的心。”

上帝啊，这是他的荣幸！！！

“我是你的，我的但丁。”

维吉尔低笑着说，一只手扯下但丁的衣服，另一只钳住他的喉咙和下颚。在手掌的爱抚之下，是但丁剧烈的心跳。真是太容易用爪子把他的心脏挖出来了，将愤怒发泄到但丁身上，这种想法诱惑着他。

不。

“我不想被别人杀死，兄弟。即便尼禄也不行。”

他坦言道。这很安全，言语总是安全的。

“当你这样做的时候，我希望你是清醒的，而不是半疯魔的状态，没有被弱者的阴谋所毒害。因为那种状态的你是杀不了我的。你要一心一意地跟我战斗，我会乐意迎接你的挑战。如果你足够强壮，我会死在你手里；反之，你就死在我手里。”

他发现自己在微笑，情不自禁。

“在那之前，你是我的，必须听话，明白了吗？”

有那么一瞬间，周围安静得只剩下但丁粗重的喘息，他整个身体剧烈地颤抖着，对抗着维吉尔给他的压力。汗湿的头发几乎遮住了他的眼睛，他回望着维吉尔。是但丁在那里，而不是那只野兽。他蔑视他哥哥，并发出无声的威胁。真正的但丁和他们的父亲一样叛逆……但是在蒙德斯失去他的尊重前，斯巴达并未表现出任何不忠。维吉尔也必须让但丁明白，他值得但丁为之交付一切。

于是他对着那双火辣辣的、充满敌意的眼睛微笑……气势的较量仿佛持续了一个世纪，最终但丁退却了，把脸转向一边，向维吉尔暴露出颈部。

维吉尔在上面狠狠地咬了一口，膝盖顶着但丁的双腿之间研磨，直到他喘不过气来。

“我问你听明白没有？别逼我杀了你，我亲爱的弟弟！"

如果但丁再挑衅他一会儿，这种事他完全做的出来，他们彼此都很清楚这一点。当维吉尔冲他咆哮的时候，但丁打了个寒颤，其中隐含的欲望盖过对战斗的渴望。

尽管被咬出嘶吼，但丁还是放松了下来，不再反抗。

“是的，我明白了。”

维吉尔从弟弟愈合的脖子上舔干净血迹。但丁为此大口喘息着。

“很好，现在，不杀人类。”

“好，不杀人类。他妈的真不敢相信我竟然需要你对我说这个，为了全人类。”

但丁的笑容苦涩而疲惫。

维吉尔终于把他从墙上撕了下来。

“现在，我们需要这个。”

现在人类的生存危机解决了，接下来是他们的。维吉尔把但丁带到床上，后者蹬掉了自己的裤子，然后饥渴难耐地将魔爪伸向维吉尔，把他哥哥的裤子也扒下来。维吉尔咆哮着，把但丁推倒，按进床垫，啃咬他带着胡茬的下巴。他们晚点会搞定这个，他该死的讨厌但丁的胡子！当维吉尔的手掌和爱抚沉到下半身，但丁几乎立刻输的一败涂地，蜷起身子低声呻吟：

“对…给我…就像这样…来吧…这该死的太棒了！”

他知道这对但丁来说还远远不够。

当维吉尔把但丁的腿扛在肩膀上时，但丁勾着他的背咆哮回来。有那么一瞬间，但丁完全沉浸在了性爱的快感里，在稳定的入侵节奏里大声呻吟，撸动自己的老二。下一刻，维吉尔胯下那玩意儿碾碎了他的意识。他双腿大开，手腕被固定在头顶，一遍又一遍承受他哥哥凶狠的掠夺。当但丁的咆哮染上情欲的暧昧，不再那么具有侵略性，维吉尔把自己拔了出来。他挺起身剧烈地喘息，硬到发疼的老二叫嚣着，渴望埋回但丁高热的后穴。他们可以继续，但是得按照维吉尔的方式来。

“转过去。”

他命令道。

当但丁因为欲求不满而呻吟着，为他翻过身趴在床上时，维吉尔不得不闭上眼睛强迫自己冷静，以免失控毁掉这一切。他把但丁的胳膊扭到身后，魔化的爪子卡住他弟弟的手腕，直到但丁难耐地开始祈求维吉尔肏自己，他才继续疼爱他可爱的弟弟。

这就是恶魔的性爱方式。支配与服从是永恒的主题，它不是能用一场或几场争斗就能彻底解决的问题。他们的性爱仍然充满了不愉快，经常处于开战的边缘。他引导着但丁专注于他们性交和欲望，而不是嗜血和愤怒。当但丁的注意力转向杀戮时，他嘲笑他；当但丁想反抗他的支配时，他压制他。当但丁因为暴力而兴奋地颤抖时，他愉悦地安慰他。这过程惊险得像在骑一条龙。当他松开但丁的手腕，但丁立刻把维吉尔的大腿、肚子和一切他能够到的地方都剖开。维吉尔嘶吼回去，再次锁住了但丁的双手。这让他疼弯了腰，差点射在但丁屁股里。

他最终控制住了局面。他们都需要这个。

这个高贵的、残忍的、美丽的野兽是谁?

但丁。

现在又是谁驯服了这头野兽，成了它的主人呢?

是我！

维吉尔内心的恶魔露出了它所有的獠牙，被无尽的爱意和骄傲填饱。

这一瞬间，用心聆听，无需多言。

***

他们事后在床上温存，努力从一片空白中找回理智。维吉尔抚平弟弟的乱发。

“好点儿了吗？”

但丁叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“好多了，谢谢。”

“你知道，我其实很乐意帮你屠杀整个人类，只要你准备好了。”

他们俩都知道，这不是一个玩笑，但是但丁笑了。

“好吧，我没准好，也不想事后听尼禄发牢骚。”

“嗯……”

老实说，维吉尔也没有准备好。

但丁的微笑没持续多久就变成了一张苦瓜脸。

“我从来没有这么接近失控。”

维吉尔能从他的沉默中品尝到挥之不去的焦虑。他在害怕他自己，即便是现在，他们仍然能听到但丁心底的那个野兽的咆哮，渴望挣脱束缚，渴望鲜血和毁灭。

“别傻了。”

维吉尔叹了口气。闭上眼睛，享受着这一刻的温暖和恬足。

“我已经告诉过你‘不要杀人’了。没有我的允许，你不会失控的。”

如果但丁真的开始憎恨人类，那时的他将失去所有理智。现在他们知道了怎样会引发这样的后果：如果人类杀死了尼禄，或者维吉尔的话，但丁会用鲜血、火焰和数十亿人垂死的尖叫为他们陪葬。维吉尔也一样，如果人类如此愚蠢或幸运地夺走了他的儿子或兄弟的话。

但丁很清楚这一点，他们两个很早以前就达成了妥协。如果他真的需要维吉尔来承担这种责任，那么很好，维吉尔会这么做。这对他来说没有任何成本。

“你同意了？等等，你是吃错药了吗?你居然同意了？”

他感觉到了但丁的惊讶和紧张。

他叹了口气，家人使他精疲力竭。

“睡觉，但丁。明天早上再闹。”

这是个命令。但丁咕哝了几句，像是在说“犟驴”。

他把弟弟圈在怀里，顺了顺毛，终于让后者闭了嘴。呼吸着但丁的气味，维吉尔睡着了。满足于他所拥有的一切。


End file.
